


Lost

by daiseerose



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Hehehe, Hurt, M/M, Trolls, lost in a forest, no one dies, ssss - Freeform, stand still stay silent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseerose/pseuds/daiseerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a surprise attack from a troll, lalli has to take hurt Emil into the forest,to care for him, until someone finds them</p><p> </p><p>***DISCONTINUED***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. major uh oh

Lost

 

No one saw the troll coming. It came out of no where, but it came all the same. lalli ducked out of the way before the heads came, but Emil wasn’t so lucky. with a horrible clank, his  
head hit the ground hard, already bleeding heavily. lalli had no idea where the crazy lady was, and didn’t know if she was alive or not. lalli backed away, from the troll, trying to see if he was even alive. he bent down, blood already on his clothes, and tried to look at the wound, but lalli kept looking back at the troll, to see if it would attack again.Then, suddenly, lalli heard shots ring out, echoing all around, he figured it was the crazy lady, and he was right. She was right there, shooting at the troll and yelling something, while also making some crazy hand gestures that lalli assumed meant run, so he carefully, with difficulty, and carried Emil away, while secretly hoping that the lady doesn’t die. Emil was pretty heavy,and his bloodied hair kept on getting in his way, sticking to his face and clothes. Lalli struggled to carry Emil, who seemed to be getting heavier by the minute. Lalli wasn’t sure how long he was walking, but when the forest became gloomy and dim, he finally set the swede down carefully on the ground, while making a makeshift bed in the more shaded part, by piling leaves up, and setting the swede on top. lalli had no idea what to do. he has never been in a situation like this, and he has no idea how to stop the bleeding.  
‘ what if he dies?’  
lalli shook the thought away, and flopped on the ground, exhausted.How could anyone stop that much blood from coming out? it wasn’t like lalli had much here to help him, the best bet would be leaves.  
the leaves were the best that lalli could come up with, so he pressed the leaves to the wound on his head, and checked if anything else was broken or bleeding. after checking him, lalli found only one other wound, and that was on his leg. Lalli didn’t think it was broken, just bleeding.  
when the leg wound was taken care of, he sat down again, listening to the forest, and making sure no trolls came again. he made that mistake once, he wasn’t doing it again. suddenly he heard a groan, lalli looked up to see emil was waking up slowly. " what happened?" emil asked, his voice rough. he tried to get up, but lalli pushed him back down " you got hurt, and there was a troll" lalli said., even if he knew that the swede couldn't understand him.When Emil tried to get up again, lalli decided to just sit on him, to keep him from getting up "hey!" the swede was saying something, but lalli just ignored him, not interested enough to see what he was saying, and just laid down. "....." \- Emil had a pretty rough day. first, getting hit by that troll, two, waking up in searing pain, three, bieng lost in the woods, with no food water, medical supplies, and bieng with someone who didn't even understand him.who, was also sitting on top of him. Emil sighed. 'well things could be worse, it could be storming right now' emil thought,as lalli fell asleep. emil stared at the sky, his headache preventing him from sleep. he had no idea how lalli was sleeping, 'but he didn't exactly get hit,' Emil thought back to himself 'yea but-' suddenly he heard it, a rumble. a troll. "lalli!' emil hissed, before a searing pain went through his head, and every thing went black 


	2. separated and lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil and Lalli are not only lost, now they are separated. lets see what is going to happen next! DUNDUNDUN!!!

The ground was cool under Emil’s throbbing head, making his head numb, and soothing the pain away. He got up and looked around, wondering how he got here and not remembering what happened. he tried to stand up, but a sudden burning pain in his head stopped him.  
He forced himself to stand up, using trees and other things to support him. After resting for a bit, he chose to go north, guessing that that was the direction of the cat tank, and trying to remember how he even gotten here in the first place. Was he sleepwalking? He doubted it, how did he even get hurt in the first place if he was sleepwalking? The pain was so overwhelming that Emil couldn’t even think straight. He had to use trees to support him, his thoughts were muddled, but he was still trying to find his way back and figure out what had happened.

He went on for about a mile until he stumbled upon a piece of cloth, which looked suspiciously familiar. Emil stumbled towards it, letting go of his supportive tree, and crawling towards the scrap. The piece of cloth was highly durable, and was white, with black lining the outside of it . Emil turned it over, and the was red with blood. The blood was dried, but spots were still wet.

Then, he remembered.

Lalli

In a rush, Emil remembered. He remembered the troll, the gun shots echoing through the sad deserted town, and lastly, he remembered the sounds of trolls coming. He immediately thought of what happened, and where Lalli was. He didn’t remember anything after the sound of the trolls, and he hoped Lalli was okay. Emil carried on, using trees to support him, while also trying to think about where Lalli could be, which was hard when his head was hurting this much. He carried along for hours, going back towards what he thought they came from, hoping to find some clues- anything really- to find the mage. 

It was dawn before he found a place to rest at, still no signs that Lalli was anywhere near here. no foot prints in the damp ground, no grass that was smashed down by shoes. Nothing. Emil slumped down to the ground, defeated. He had no idea where to look, for all he knew, Lalli could be prancing around in the forest, miles away. He wished that he could have left something behind, anything really. He had no idea where to go from here, all his military training was forgotten. 

Everything in the Silent World looked the same.The same dead trees, the terrain, and even the few animals that he had passed looked the same. With a sigh, Emil decided to just rest for the day, as he was of no use tired. He gathered up some dry leaves that had fallen from the trees, and pushed them into a pile under a tree to sleep on. The sun was setting, making the air cooler. The tree’s leaves were almost gone, leaving the branches naked, reminding every living thing that winter was near. The roots were above ground, making little hollows, in which Emil decided to sleep in . Once situated, Emil laid down, his arms crossing his torso, trying to keep in the heat. Sleep immediately took him into a deep slumber.

 

~  
Lalli stumbled through the woods, and for the first time in his life, he was frightened. He had never felt this way before, not when the trolls overcame their village, not even when they were homeless. Lalli had dumped Emil by a tree, and faced the troll, trying to lure it away from the Swede. That was hours ago, and he was starting to feel even more tired. He hadn’t slept in a day, on top of having to drag the heavy Swede away. 

Lalli sighed, and stopped. He might as well stop, the Swede was probably not going anywhere. He actually might already be dead, either from his head wound, or attacked by some rash monstrosity. The thought made Lalli uneasy for some reason. The thought of him being dead was... unsettling. Lalli shook the thought away. If he was dead he would have to carry him back, and that would not be pleasant, because he would have to protect himself, and carry the blonde. Lalli sighed again, settling down in the leaves, and curling up into a ball.

~

eyes shifted through the night, making sure no one was near enough to see him. not that it mattered anyways, no one came near him. and if they did, ttthey would regret it. he laughed silently to himself, watching his latest victim sleeping. how he missed the taste of live flesssh! but he would have to wait, as his lunch has a companion sssomewhere, and he would lead him right to it, making it even better. though, the other one would be lesss fressh, as hiss head wound let out all the fresh blood out, he mused to himself. oh well, lunch was lunch. and boy, would thosse two be good onesss!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and special thanks to my awesome betas! you guys are awesome! :)  
>  And I honestly have no idea when I will update, I have things to do :(   
> constructive criticism is welcome!  
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta, and I am still trying to find one so... i hope you like this. you can also find this on my tumblr. this was for turkeyrunes :)


End file.
